


The Answer

by vibespiders



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: After the season finale, Michael becomes a human and doesn't remember the times being a demon or the times he has friends with. However one day when a man came over to give him his mail. He started to draw over and over again of this woman that he never met before. He then decided to go out and see the world to figure out who this woman was and find her.
Relationships: Michael (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop
Kudos: 10





	The Answer

Michael chuckles at the man walks away from as he is given his mail back, "haha...such a kind, man." 

He went back into his house to be greeted by a woman with brown hair and a purple waist coat and skirt, "hello Michael. I've made your favourites for breakfast." 

He sits down on his chair and puts on his glasses and opens up his letter that was given to him, "thank you Janet. Just leave them on the table for me. I have to read this at the moment." 

Janet places the food on the table for Michael, "no problems. Are we going out today?" 

"No not today, Janet." Michael said as he unfolds the letter, "I'm starting to feel the bones in me starting to hurt. We can go out later tonight." 

The letter is a blank sheet of paper that looks like his writing that says, "there is no answer but Eleanor is the answer." 

Michael takes off his glasses and calls Janet, "hey what does this mean?" 

Janet looks at the note, "I have no clue to what exactly does this means." 

"Yeah but this looks too close to my own handwriting." He waves the paper around as stares the the name, "I have no memories of my life before besides waking up at a hospital and they said that I have been in a coma for the moment that I was born to around sixty years of age. I don't really understand that why my family wanted to keep me alive to have nothing in returned."

"But you have me, Michael." Janet pointed out, "don't forget that I am your friend."

"However, it is strange that I still retained someone's memories of being an architect and making money off the side on stage with my comedy and dried dark humour onstage and tv shows." He looks at Janet, "and now they are offering to make me act in a comedy show about the good place and I'm playing as a demon that this entire time that my job is to build something in the bad place and pretend that this is the good place to torture four people. Is that kinda weird?" 

Janet looks away from Michael and becomes awkward, "yes...strange." 

"Anyways, we got a stage performance gig at a bar later today." Michael paints his face with excitement, "and I don't want to miss that right now." 

Janet smiles at Michael, "you're so funny because you said you weren't going outside and take a break today."

"Well you know that I've changed my mind a lot of times before, Janet." He said, "I think today is the day that I am feeling pumped to do whatever that I want." 

"Alright, I'll get everything ready for the gig tonight." Janet said as she left the room. 

Michael looks back at the paper with Eleanor's name on it because he doesn't understand who she is, "who are you, Eleanor? And why are you the answer? What is the answer anyways?" 


End file.
